The present invention relates to luggage handle covers, more particularly luggage handle covers capable of displaying identification information.
Since the advent of modern travel, people have been able to travel great distances in only a short period of time. As such, the number and frequency of trips taken has increased rapidly. With so many people traveling with such increasing frequency, the number of suitcases and other luggage items transported by common carriers has also increased. The large number of luggage items transported creates problems for travelers when, at the end of a trip, each passenger must retrieve their luggage, which is almost inevitably mixed in with other passengers"" luggage. This task becomes even more difficult due to the similar appearance of many travel bags and suitcases.
One solution is to attach an identification card to the handle of a piece of luggage to be identified. However, this leaves the owner""s personal identification information, such as home address and phone number, exposed to whoever sees the identification card. Thus, the passenger""s security is compromised. In addition, most identification cards are similar in appearance, which requires the passenger to manually check the identification card on each piece of luggage that looks like the passengers"" luggage. Therefore, most identification cards do not securely identify the luggage item to which they are attached.
Therefore, a device is desired which will allow travelers to easily identify their luggage in a secure manner.
A luggage handle cover is disclosed. In an embodiment, the handle cover has a body portion with a first end, a second end, an inner side, and an outer side, the body portion having a length and width sufficient to substantially cover a luggage handle. The handle cover also has a fastening mechanism coupled to the body portion to fasten the first end and the second end and an identification display disposed on the inner side of the body portion when the body portion is arranged to substantially cover the luggage handle.
In an embodiment, the body portion comprises any material suitable for a luggage handle cover. For instance, the body portion could comprise leather, synthetic material, waterproof material, or a fabric material. Moreover, the body portion can be made of any soft or padded material or have a gel, padding, or other resilient material disposed within or on the body portion to provide cushioning.
In an embodiment, the fastening mechanism comprises any fastener suitable for fastening the first end to the second end. For example, the fastening mechanism could comprise a hook-and-loop fastener, a button fastener, a snap fastener, or a zipper fastener.
In an embodiment, the identification display comprises any suitable identifier. For instance, the identification display could comprise a card, a monogram, an engraving, or a stamp. In addition, an embodiment also includes an indication disposed on the outer side of the body portion to indicate that the identification display is disposed on the inner side of the body portion.